fopmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Tootie
Grown up Tootie is a main character in the television movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. She is around 22-23 years old. Live action Tootie is portrayed by Daniella Monet Official Description 13 years ago, Tootie was the adorable, but dorky girl with pointed glasses, pigtails and braces. When she comes back to town, Timmy is surprised to see that Tootie has become totally crush-worthy! Now the tables have turned and it's Timmy's turn to try and win over Tootie's heart. Character Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky, the babysitter of Timmy Turner. Unlike Vicky who hated Timmy, Tootie was madly in love with Timmy, and although he rarely returned her affections, Timmy also sympathized with Tootie for she too was picked on by Vicky. In the story of the movie, Tootie leaves Dimmsdale for an extended period of time, traveling the world and helping helpless creatures, but when she returns she has become an almost entirely different person in terms of looks and personality, with the exception that she still loves Timmy. Background Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky, who was introduced in the early pilot season of The Fairly OddParents in the episode short "The Fairy Flu!", where she invited a reluctant Timmy Turner to her birthday party. This introduced Tootie to the show, as well as the recurring storyline of her romantically pursing Timmy to little avail. At many points throughout the series, Timmy warmed up to Tootie and even shared kisses with her, but due to the non-continuous nature of the show their relationship was always reset by the end of each episode. In the series, Tootie shares a slight rivalry with her sister Vicky, who tormented her just as badly as Timmy. It is unknown how the sisters get along in adulthood at this moment, but the movie will likely reveal more about their relationship as both characters will be involved. In some early FOP episodes and comics, Vicky encouraged Tootie to pursue Timmy in order to further torment them. Fans also consider Tootie and Trixie Tang to be rivals since they are both Timmy's love interests, but these girls have never actually had a face-to-face interaction on the show. Description Tootie is seen in a variety of different hair styles and outfits throughout the movie, in contrast to other characters who keep the same attire throughout (with the exception of several gag outfits by Timmy and his parents). She is also seen in her old cartoon appearance, with pigtails, braces, and glasses, during flashbacks. Tootie is now considered prettier and "transformed" by her peers. She is also very gymnastic and does stunt moves throughout the movie that impress Timmy. Personality Tootie's main concerns are nature and protecting helpless animals. She is also concerned about the well being of Dimmsdale. Tootie is still infatuated by Timmy, and bits of her old Timmy-loving personality emerge whenever she is around him, although she is no longer nearly as obsessive or hyperactive. Role in the film Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale after moving away for a long time, but is now a smart and beautiful woman who loves nature and opposes Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempts to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb as a kid, and turn the surrounding park into an Oil Well/Hotel. Tootie is still in love with Timmy, and explains to him that she had been absent helping the world and saving animals. After seeing how much Tootie has changed, and witnessing her selfless act defending the city park, Timmy starts to show signs that he is love with Tootie, measured by Cosmo and Wanda on a Love Meter. Timmy at first tries to avoid Tootie so that he doesn't lose his fairies, but she pursues him and convinces him to spend time with her. They go on a date and Timmy insists on just playing with Tootie instead of going on a real date with her. He and Tootie go to dinner together, where Cosmo and Wanda change into human waiters in order to directly disrupt Timmy's dinner with her. To make up for the bad date, Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda completely restore the Dimmsdale park into a playground that children can use, just like Tootie wished for. While sitting up in the Dimmsdale Dogwood, Timmy nearly kisses Tootie, but another distraction by Cosmo causes him to fall out of the tree. Tootie begins to suspect Timmy is avoiding her advances because he is seeing someone or hiding a secret, yells at him to grow up, and storms off. At this point, Hugh J. Magnate kidnaps Tootie as part of a plan to capture his fairies, by luring her into a net using an Evil Bunny. At the same time, Crocker kidnaps Timmy's fairies, forcing him to go to Magnate's evil lair and rescue them both. While trapped in a spherical cage in Magnate's lair, Tootie sees Timmy's fairies captured and begins to realize what he was hiding. She finds a yo-yo from Timmy's coat pocket, and uses it to escape, but while climbing away she is nearly knocked into a bottomless ballpit during the battle. Timmy swings over and rescues her, but Magnate has nearly sucked the life force out of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and is about to use the last of their energy to blast Timmy away. Left with no other choice, Timmy decides to do what he should have done long ago, confesses his love for Tootie, and shares a long passionate kiss with her. This causes Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to slowly fade away as Timmy is now officially a grown-up, and he is forced to share a hasty goodbye with them. However, at the end of the movie, while reminiscing about his fairies along with Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle appears and brings them both before the Fairy Council, where Timmy is allowed a special privilege to keep his fairies, called the "Timmy Turner Loophole", so long as he uses them for selfless reasons. Tootie is also allowed to know of the fairies, and she officially meets Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Back at the restored Dimmsdale Park, Timmy and Tootie are about to depart on a worldwide trip to use the fairies' powers for the greater good, under the disguise of a pink van and a business called "Wishful Thinking". Tootie is officially welcomed as a member of the fairy family, and they watch as Poof says his first word, before flying away in the magic van. See also *Tootie (Animated) *Daniella Monet *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *Timmy Turner Fairly OddParents Episodes that feature Tootie These episodes feature Tootie prominently, or involve her as a pivotal character in the episode plot. *''The Fairy Flu!'' *''Boy Toy'' *''Love Struck!'' *''Kung Timmy'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''Birthday Wish!'' *''Oh, Brother!'' External links *Tootie's profile at Nick.com *Official FOP movie website *Adult Tootie's article at the FOP Wiki *10-year-old Tootie's article (animated version) at the FOP Wiki Images Tootie-GUTTComparison.jpg|Side by side comparison of Tootie and her animated counterpart from the first promo trailer, released on June 3rd 2011. Fopmoviesite-TimmyTootie.jpg|Timmy and Tootie, from the Official FOP movie website Preview-TimmysFirstKiss.jpg|Timmy recalling the last time he had to kiss Tootie Fopmoviesite-TimmyTootie.jpg GUTT-TootieScreamAtTimmy.jpg GUTT-TimmyMeetsTootie.jpg GUTT-LoveAtFirstSight.jpg|Love at first sight GUTT-DontPeek.jpg|Timmy has a surprise for Tootie. GUTT-TurningPink.jpg GUTT-MemoryLane.jpg TootieMeetsCosmas.jpg|Tootie meets Timmy's fairies, and is welcomed as part of their extended family. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Major characters